1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers of potable liquid such as water, and more particularly to portable dispensers whose component parts are all integrated in a compact assembly for easy transportation and storage.
2. The Related Art
The present state of the art is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,317 to Michael A. Roppolo, III. The '317 patent discloses a liquid dispensing unit that requires a hand truck or "dolly" for supporting and carrying an insulated container suitable for storing potable liquid. The unit includes a battery positioned in a housing detachably secured to the frame of the dolly. The unit further includes a pump having a discharge hose connected to a manifold that is also carried by the frame of the dolly. The manifold is in turn connected to a plurality of liquid dispensing hoses for providing the liquid to users.
The invention disclosed in the '317 patent thus relies on a dolly as the framework supporting the component parts of the dispensing unit. As such, the unit is not compact nor is it portable in situations that prohibit access by rolling the dolly. For example, the dispensing unit of the '317 patent could not easily be lowered into a pit or manhole where workers are positioned. Furthermore, the unit is not easily loaded or unloaded from a vehicle when transported from one location to another.
In response to the shortcomings of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable liquid dispenser whose component parts are all integrated in a compact assembly for easy transportation and storage.
It is a further object to provide such a dispenser wherein the components are easily accessible for maintenance and/or cleaning.